Double Take
by Shaylis The Multi
Summary: Where did Michael Yew go? Why did he really disappear? This story is in 3 parts, so if your confused with the first part, don't hate, just wait till the story's complete! I suck at summaries. After TLO. Called double take because its so confusing!


This story goes really quick, and it just came to me one day. This is the first part, and within each part, you learn something more about the story. This one's confusing, but the second part will explain more.

* * *

My name is Sam. I'm about 15 years old, and I've got a stalker. That's right, a cold, hard stalker. Well, at least, before she went to a different school. Her name is Kailihydre (ka-eye-lay-he-drah), Kaylee for short. I know, weird name right? I mean, she's not _so_ bad. Not now, anyways. She used to not stop talking to me. It really got annoying. Now, I'm not really sure what we are; enemies, friends, or so close were like brother and sister. Our parents are really good friends, so we kind of draw to each other. She hasn't stalked me in so long, I'm starting to get worried for some other kid she's stalking, although, I'm not so sure.

Anyways, It was Sunday at church. Walking in, I got some snow on my shoe. I _hate_ snow. December is the worst time of the year.

The late sermon was going on when I looked back to see Kaylee sitting right behind me. She wasn't paying attention to me; she was paying attention to the sermon. I think she was trying not to look at me.

That's when something strange happened.

A boy, about 2 or 3 years older than us, with blond hair and light blue eyes, sat down next to Kaylee. He whispered a couple words in her ear, she looked down, and they both got up to leave.

What?

Out of curiosity, I followed them out just after the door closed behind them. "I'll be back." I whispered to my mom. "I'm going to the bathroom."

She nodded, and I walked out of the worship area.

When I got out to the foyer, I was shocked. Kaylee was crying, and by crying, I mean like a heartbreaking sob, and the boy was holding her tight to his chest. Did Kaylee get a boyfriend? I did the instinctive thing I've done for years when Kaylee was hurt.

"Oh my gosh, Kaylee. What's wrong?" I asked rushing to her.

She sobbed harder. "It's happening, Sam!" She turned to the boy. "It's happening Michael!"

"I know, Lady Kailihydre." Michael said. _Lady?_ "It will be over soon." He hugged her closer. I felt a little jealous.

"What's happening?" I asked firmly.

To answer my question, Kaylee burst out in pain. She fell to her knees and out of Michael's grasp. She sounded and looked terrible, like she was going to die. Kaylee started to glow a faint gold. Wait, _gold_?

"We have to help her!" I yelled at Michael.

"We can't."

"Why not? What's happening?!" I asked, this time more demanding.

"She's transforming." Michael answered.

"Into what?"

"You'll see."

The glow became so blinding; I couldn't look at her without becoming blind. I averted my eyes, terrified at what this light was going to do to her, and what it was. When the light dimmed, I was amazed at what I saw.

It was still Kaylee, but some how she looked younger. No, not younger. Refreshed. Like she had gotten a good night's sleep. Her face was flawless, her only makeup a small brush of color and sparkles on her cheek bones. Her blond hair was curly and tumbling down her shoulders. That part in itself looked amazing, but then I saw what she was wearing. It was a long, white dress, that looks strapless, but then two long pieces of fabric were tucked into the neck line and hanging over her shoulders like straps. It was shorter in the front and longer in the back, like a wedding train.

Her eyelids fluttered open and I got a taste of her new eyes. They weren't the light blue shade that they used to be. They were now a pale gray, almost like snow. She sat up with a dazed look on her face.

"Snow." She said, in a silver voice. The old Kaylee I knew was more punk. She always had black nail polish on, and her voice was raspy and low. I mean, she was still pretty and I knew of a couple guys that liked her. Now, her nails were short and polish less, and her voice was the softest, most calm, smooth voice I've ever heard in my life. "Get me to the snow."

Michael and I both helped her up and got her out the door, her arms bracing on ours.

"She's still terribly weak from the transformation." Michael explained.

"I still don't know what she changed into." I asked, skeptical.

"Just wait."

Once we got Kaylee outside, she was free. She ran free from our grasp and into the falling snow. She twirled in circles, and her dress twirled with her.

"Hail, Lady Kailihydre. Goddess of snow." Michael announced with a smile.

"Wow." I said sarcastically. "Funny Michael."

I looked over at him, only to find that there was no since of kidding when he spoke. "You don't believe me."

I breathed a laugh. "You can't be serious."

He sighed and mumbled something about mortals. "Lady Kailihydre?" He called.

Kaylee stopped twirling.

"We must get you home to Lord Zeus. He will be expecting you."

She folded her hands and nodded as she looked down. Reluctantly, she walked over to me.

"I guess this is good-bye." She sighed. Gosh, that voice….

"I guess. Now you're a big-time goddess." I still couldn't wrap my head around that, but it would explain the gold glow she still held around her frame.

Then she did something that really surprised me. She stood on her tippy toes, and kissed my cheek.

I softly brushed the spot were her lips were. "What was that for?"

Her face was emotionless. "To say thank you for the years, and I'm sorry."

I frowned. "What could you possibly be sorry for?"

"For being a burden."

What could I say to that? Sure, she did irritate me sometimes, but when it came down to it, she wasn't that bad.

She smiled. "This wont be the last time I see you." It wasn't a question. "Good-bye Samuel."

I usually hated it when people used my real name, but it was fine with her. "See you."

Kaylee, or I guess Kailihydre now, knelt her head so I wouldn't see her emotion. She turned and walked off into the snow, and a couple seconds later, little by little she vanished into the snowstorm.

* * *

Today was Christmas morning. I usually didn't like Christmas, but all that changed when my little brother came bouncing up the stairs chanting, "White Christmas! White Christmas!"

I ran to the window. Sure enough, our backyard was covered in a thick layer of snow, and the flakes were still coming.

After getting all the way down stairs, there was a note on the table that I didn't think much about at the time. All I wanted to see was the presents under the tree. There were red ones and green ones, big ones and small ones, fat ones and thin ones. I wondered what was in each one.

"Sam?" My mom called from behind me. "This letter over here is for you. It says, 'Open with present'. I wonder if Santa gave you a special Christmas gift."

I rolled my eyes.

My two brothers came down shortly after I did, holding the arm of my father. We all opened our presents: first Chris, then Andrew, next me, then my mom, and finally my dad. My mom told me to save my "special Santa" gift afterwards.

The gift was carefully wrapped with gold paper, decorated with stars. The bow tied around it matched the golden theme of the present. It was labeled with a gold tag that said my name written in black.

"Go ahead, open it." My mom prompted.

"Is this from you guys?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know who its from."

I had a strange feeling that she wasn't kidding.

Hesitantly, I unwrapped the present. It was a box, like one that would hold a coffee mug. Inside, was a beautiful snow globe of a city. The city looked like it was in ruins, but it looked beautiful anyways, and it was sitting on a cloud. Etched on the front was Όλυμπος.

"Whoa." I gasped. "It's the most beautiful snow globe I've ever seen."

By brothers beamed at the sight of the globe.

"Now read the card! See who it's from!" my dad said.

I opened the card envelope and found a piece of beautiful stationary carved with graceful handwriting. It read,

Samuel,

I hope you like the present I got you. My father wanted me to get you something to thank you for taking care of his "little girl". The snow globe is a 1-1000th scale of my new home. Pretty big, right? I have talked to the architect of the city and she's willing to have my palace made in the next week! How is that possible, I don't know. I'm still knew to all this. I do know she is a girl about our age, well, your age (I'm not aging anymore.), and a nice one too. I will see to it that you meet her. I will be in touch, writing letters and such, but very rarely stopping by. I will see you soon.

May all your Christmases be white (and they will be),

Kaylee

P.S.

The globe is charmed, so when you want me to visit (which cannot be that often.), shake it.

P.P.S

Look out the window.

_Look out the window_? I wasn't sure what she meant, but I did any ways. What I saw was Kaylee, in her white dress, standing out in the snow, smiling at me. I smiled as she vanished back into the storm.

"Who is it from Sam?" my dad asked.

I smiled. "A friend."


End file.
